Insomniaque
by Star Twins
Summary: Yeah! La suite officielle de Nocturne!


**Auteur**: Star Twins

**Rating**: K+

**Disclamer**: Tout est à Yana Toboso (Respect).

**Pairing**: CielxSebastian

Tremblez pauvre mortels! Voici la suite de ma seconde fic, _**Nocturne**_. Elle est beaucoup plus longue, avec plus d'action, **mais elle est en rapport avec, donc si vous voulez comprendre, il faut lire**_**Nocturne**__._ Je suis désolée . J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, mais j'en doute car j'ai galéré.

Mais voyez par vous même.

Merci, en passant, pour les reviews de _**Godness**_ qui m'ont beaucoup touchée!

Bonne lecture.

XxX

**Insomniaque**

XxX

Ça y est. Elle est revenue.

Elle revient toujours.

La trêve n'est pas éternelle, que voulez-vous.

Ciel Phantomhive était assis dans son bureau, tourné vers l'immense fenêtre, et il regardait la nuit teinter doucement l'horizon. Le soleil était dans son dos, il pouvait voir devant lui les étoiles qui parsemaient le manteau sombre et paisible sous lequel il voyait déjà ressurgir ses plus atroces cauchemars.

Et pourtant, droit dans son siège, une main sur l'accoudoir, l'autre à son menton d'un air songeur, il contemplait dignement l'arrivée de son ennemie. Sans le moindre tremblement.

_C'est ironique_, pensa-t-il avec résignation. _Elle est une sorte de prédateur que l'on voit arriver doucement, tranquillement. Et pourtant, on sait qu'on ne pourra pas lui échapper._

Il soupira.

On frappa trois coups secs à la porte du bureau.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, plus fort.

Le regard avide de Sebastian ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la nuit précédente.

Depuis ce ridicule accès de faiblesse.

Quelle stupidité... Montrer sa tristesse à un démon. C'est signer son arrêt de mort. Prématurément.

Il se sentit rougir violemment au souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il avait demandé à Sebastian de rester avec lui pour toujours. Quelqu'un avait du glisser une matière illicite dans son thé du soir.

Il avait laissé un démon dormir avec lui. Oui, c'est bien ça, il y avait de l'opium dans son thé.

Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué?

Naturellement, que Sebastian resterait avec lui pour toujours. Puisqu'il aurait bientôt son âme en lui, dévorée. Il avait juste joué avec les mots, une fois de plus. Sale démon.

« - Entre, dit-il.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître la silhouette élégante du majordome.

Il s'inclina poliment et déclara:

- Si Monsieur veut bien me suivre, le dîner est servi.

Tandis qu'il énumérait les composants du repas, Ciel fut soudain obsédé par le sourire qui étirait les lèvres parfaites de l'homme. Sourire qui sembler hésiter entre la moquerie et …

Il n'apprécia pas. Pas du tout.

- C'est bon, l'interrompit-il.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sebastian le regarda passer. L'enfant grimaça. Il détestait que son majordome le fixe de cette façon, qu'il n'aie d'yeux que pour lui.

Il l'ignora donc superbement en passant devant lui.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose sur son épaule. Sans réfléchir, il repoussa sèchement la main que Sebastian venait de poser sur lui. Il jeta un regard foudroyant, exigeant silencieusement des explications.

- Voyons, Monsieur, laissez-moi donc vous ouvrir la porte, sourit l'affreux personnage.»

Joignant le geste à la parole, il fit libre passage à son maître, avec un élégant «après vous». Ciel le toisa d'un air méprisant, et disparut dans le couloir.

Dehors, le ciel se couvrait.

XxX

Le dîner se déroula dans la banalité la plus atrocement ennuyeuse. Plus l'heure avançait, plus l'état de Ciel se détériorait, et une ride d'effroi commençait à creuser son front. A l'inverse, le démon jubilait. Il allait bientôt pouvoir réclamer son dû, ses «intérêts» pour s'occuper de l'objet de son désir sans avoir le droit d'y toucher. Occasion qui lui avait filé entre les doigts, la veille.

Mais c'était révolu, cela. Il sentait les défenses de l'enfant s'affaiblir de plus en plus. Il allait craquer. Bientôt. Cette nuit? Oui. Cette nuit. Cette nuit, il serait sien. Assurément.

Cette nuit, il plongerai une dernière fois l'âme de Ciel Phantomhive dans la noirceur des limbes, et elle lui appartiendrai, il s'en délecterai pour l'éternité.

XxX

La chambre. Le havre de la torture. Le petit Lord pénétra dans la pièce, tremblant, mais résigné, la tête haute. Ce soir, il ne faiblirait pas. Il serait fort, et courageux, comme tout le temps depuis que sa vie avait été détruite.

Le majordome se rapprocha de l'enfant.

Il sourit.

_Oui, il allait se délecter de Ciel Phantomhive pour l'éternité. _

Il commença à déboutonner la veste de son maître.

_L'âme de cet enfant était jumelle de la sienne. Deux opposés qui s'attirent inexorablement. C'était son alter-ego, il le sentait. Et il savait que Ciel le sentait aussi._

Il fit glisser le tissu soyeux de la chemise sur les épaules laiteuses de la frêle créature.

_Cette âme, non, cet être qu'il désirait tant, il allait le faire sien. Ciel Phantomhive n'était pas destiné à être un humain mais un démon. Car le démon n'est pas le père de tous les vices. Mais il en est le fils. Le fruit d'une haine et d'une tristesse trop grandes, éprouvées pendant trop longtemps. Ciel Phantomhive allait devenir l'un d'eux._

Il retira le pantalon de l'enfant, appréciant fortement la vue de celui-ci, qui fuyait son regard voilé d'avidité.

_Il allait faire de Ciel un démon digne de ce nom, sa moitié, et ils iraient, éternels, ensemble, se moquer éperdument de la bêtise humaine._

Presque à contrecœur, il recouvrit le petit corps d'une chemise de nuit.

Patience. Il fallait attendre. Ciel restait un enfant.

XxX

Il est parti. Enfin.

Ciel ne supportait plus la pesanteur du silence. Comme une sorte d'attente. Sebastian l'avait préparé au coucher, comme tous les soirs. Mais quelque chose était différent. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait comme une hypocrisie dans l'air.

Ciel s'assit sur le lit.

_Il avait compris. Compris que tout lui échappait. Son propre démon lui échappait. Il prenait de l'assurance. _

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva.

_L'échéance approchait petit à petit. Bientôt, leur contrat prendrait fin, et il en payerait le prix._

Il fit les cent pas.

_Alors, le démon qui l'avait protégé et servi jusqu'au bout mettrait un terme à son semblant de vie dénué de sens. Au final, il le mettrait échec et mat, lui même._

Il se rassit sur son lit_._

_Il se sentit...épuisé. Cette vie, au fond, ne ressemblait plus à rien. Elle n'avait été que souffrance, haine, et rancœur. L'autre vie, celle d'avant, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Ça n'était pas plus mal comme ça. Sebastian supprimerait toute cette douleur inutile qui berçait son quotidien. _

_XxX_

Dans toute existence, il arrive un moment où il faut faire une pause dans sa vie, et se retourner. Se retourner pour contempler – avec admiration ou dégoût, peu importe – le chemin que l'on a tracé – ou suivi. Qu'en est-il?

_XxX_

La lune brillait à travers les nuages apparus dans la soirée. Pas d'autre bruit que celui d'une chouette quelque part dans un arbre. Le démon regarda un instant la voute céleste dans toute son immensité.

Lorsque la pluie commença à tomber, il sourit.

_Patience._

XxX

_Je suis né dans une famille merveilleuse. J'ai toujours été heureux, on m'a toujours aimé. Quoiqu'il aurait pu arriver, il y aurait toujours eu quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi. Et du jour au lendemain, j'ai tout perdu. _

_Ma vie entière a été réduite en poussière. J'ai été humilié, souillé... Mais pourquoi avoir peur des mots? J'ai été torturé! J'ai été traité comme du bétail, par des monstres de cruauté. Ils m'ont sali, puis sacrifié. Tous ces êtres immondes, tous ceux qui ont brisé mon bonheur, ils m'ont poussé jusqu'à la pire des limites. J'ai donné mon âme. J'ai donné mon âme à un démon pour pouvoir rendre les coups qu'on m'a donné. Et ça ne servira à rien. Mais je le ferai quand même._

_Parce que je suis un Phantomhive, et qu'un Phantomhive ne regrette rien._

_C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire._

_Les gens sont horribles. Ils sont des monstres._

_J'avais dix ans, et ils m'ont torturé, sans pitié._

_Des monstres m'ont torturé, ils m'ont tout pris, jusqu'à ma dignité, ils ont détruit mon existence, à moi et à ceux que j'aimais._

_Ils sont des monstres, et moi, je suis devenu comme eux._

L'enfant, debout dans la pièce noire, écarquilla les yeux en s'immobilisant, tandis que l'affreuse réalité s'insinuait dans chaque particule de son être.

XxX

_Ah..._

XxX

La grande horloge du hall d'entrée indiquait précisément quatre heures et demie du matin. Et c'était à cette heure-ci que la pauvre May-Linn Cherchait désespérément ses chères lunettes qui se révélaient absolument introuvables. Elle se demandait, tout en retournant le manoir entier, quand est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu les égarer. De grosses cernes se dessinaient peu à peu sous ses yeux perçants révélés au grand jour, à son plus grand malaise.

Elle passa en vain en revue tous les endroits où elle était allée dans la journée. Rien.

Soudain.

Mais oui! Elle était allée chercher des draps dans une chambre inoccupée à l'étage! Quelle idiote!

La chambre en question se situait tout au fond du couloir, couloir doté d'un vieux parquet bruyant et craquant. Elle ne devait pas faire de bruit...

Elle monta le plus discrètement et rapidement possible le grand escalier, et s'engagea dans le corridor. Elle progressa silencieusement dans la pénombre, d'innombrables portes surgissant du noir sur ses côtés. Elle passa devant la chambre vide et éclairée du Jeune Maître et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle eut atteint son but. Elles étaient là. Posées sur une chaise, leurs verres brillant doucement au clair de lune. Elles l'appelaient. Ses lunettes! Elles les saisit, pleurant presque de joie, et les mit sur son nez.

Et comme si toute son intelligence résidait dans ce petit objet, elle réalisa brusquement. Elle revint en courant sur ses pas, se moquant du bruit. S'arrêta devant la chambre du Jeune Maître. Vide et éclairée.

XxX

La belle assurance de Sebastian commençait à fondre comme la neige au soleil. Il était tout de même cinq heures moins vingt deux minutes du matin et le Jeune Maître n'avait toujours pas donnée signe de détresse.

La nuit allait s'en aller, et il serait fort à nouveau.

Il pourrait bien patienter une journée de plus, mais l'idée de s'être fait une fausse joie lui déplaisait fortement.

Il commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, regardant sans les voir les murs dénudés. Il attendit, attendit. Son travail était achevé depuis dix heures et demie du soir, il avait pris ses précautions... et commençait à trouver le temps long.

Soudain, on frappa – pardon – tambourina, à la porte.

Sebastian éprouva (_si si_) de l'espoir pendant une fraction de seconde, puis se ravisa – son Jeune Maître ne s'abaisserait jamais à ça.

Le démon alla tout de même ouvrir la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'il fut plaqué au sol par une tornade magenta. May-Linn s'agrippa à lui et se mit à brailler, manquant de l'assourdir à vie:

« - Sebastian! C'est affreux Sebastian, le Jeune Maître a disparu! »

XxX

Je suis devenu un monstre. Qu'y a-t-il encore de bien en moi? Rien. Rien du tout. Même mon désir de vengeance est égoïste.

A quoi cela mène-t-il donc?

XxX

Le manoir entier avait été retourné, jusqu'au recoin le plus petit, le plus inimaginable. Chaque pièce avait été passée au peigne fin.

Ce n'était plus Sebastian qui cherchait, c'était le démon. Bien qu'elle fut faible car aucun danger ne guettait, il sentait la présence de Ciel grâce au contrat, il savait qu'il était proche, lais n'arrivait pas à le trouver. La situation commençait à virer à la torture, car il sentait dans l'air des auras émises pas l'enfant, auras remplies de mélancolie et de vulnérabilité qui l'excitaient terriblement.

Mais le Jeune Maître restait tout de même introuvable.

Il était cinq heures du matin passées.

XxX

_Dis moi, Maman. Tu te souviens de cet endroit? _

_On y venait souvent, avec Tante Ann. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, cette petite clairière. Mais tant de bonheur s'y est épanoui. Comme elle était à la lisière de notre propriété, nous y allions dès qu'il faisait beau. Nous avions même accroché une balançoire de fortune à un des arbres. Je l'avais presque oubliée. Non. Je l'avais oubliée. Tu sais, aujourd'hui, cette balançoire, elle n'est plus que deux bouts de corde usée et couverte de mousse. Un vieille planche moisie est accrochée à l'un deux. Même cet élément là de ma vie a été détruit. _

_Mais je vais la réparer, tu vas voir._

_La balançoire, évidemment._

XxX

Sebastian avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence: le Jeune Maître n'était pas dans le manoir. Il était donc forcément dehors.

Le majordome se retrouva par conséquence à fouiller tous les buissons du jardin en se demandant si on ne se moquait pas un peu de lui.

Mais il sentait l'aura de Ciel autour de lui, toujours plus forte, toujours plus triste. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Soudain, les effluves que dégageait l'enfant devinrent d'un coup si fortes qu'elles foudroyèrent délicieusement sa conscience. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, aux aguets, comme un chat.

Il entreprit alors de suivre aveuglément la puissance du contrat.

Il mit dans cette force toute sa motivation et son désir brûlant d'obtenir l'enfant et – enfin – le sentit. Il était loin. Bien plus loin que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait presque quitté le domaine Phantomhive.

Sebastian s'élança.

XxX

_Voilà. Ça devrait tenir._

XxX

Au bout de quelques secondes de course effrénée, Sebastian s'arrêta. Il était dans la forêt, ayant suivi son instinct, et avait parcouru un sentier à travers les arbres. Il le sentit. Après le tournant du chemin, une clairière. Et dans cette clairière...

XxX

_Tiens, un démon._

XxX

Le majordome des Enfers pénétra doucement dans la petit clairière, vide, ordinaire – un cercle de prairie entouré de végétation. Et au bord, sur sa gauche, le Jeune Maître était assis sur une sorte balançoire accrochée à un arbre, qu'il semblait avoir rafistolée – avec, Seigneur, son ruban bleu que Sebastian avait acheté horriblement cher à Londres... - et se balançait doucement en scrutant le ciel. Il ne baissa même pas les yeux à son arrivée.

Le démon, partagé entre l'amusement et l'agacement, se força à prendre un masque sévère et s'approcha de lui.

Il s'agenouilla exactement au niveau de l'enfant qui l'ignorait toujours, contemplant la voute céleste.

Alors, il lui attrapa les poignets, délicatement.

Aucune réaction.

Là, il y a un problème. Un gros problème.

Il misa donc sur la provocation orale.

Jeune Maître, vous avez eu cette nuit un comportement totalement irresponsable et enfantin. Mais enfin, quelle mouche vous a donc piqué? Vous auriez pu vous blesser, ou vous faire attaquer par je ne sais quoi.

Rien.

En temps normal, Sebastian se serait fait royalement remettre à sa place, car «c'était son travail, il n'était pas un démon pour rien», et il se serait fait rappeler que «même si Ciel était à quelques secondes de mourir, il devrait se débrouiller pour le sauver.»

Mais là, rien.

Il allait repartir à la charge quand il s'aperçut que, tout simplement, son maître ne l'écoutait pas du tout.

Les étoiles était plus intéressantes que lui.

Alors, Ciel baissa les yeux vers lui. Et à la lueur nocturne, Sebastian vit ses yeux baignés de larmes.

Rien en cet instant ne pourrait décrire la surprise du démon, qui se serait attendu à tout, tout sauf à ça.

Ciel Phantomhive. Fier. Froid. Haineux. Hautin. Intelligent. Pleurer? Non? Jamais. Et pourtant...

L'enfant le fixa sans sembler le voir.

Puis soudain, il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de son majordome, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait le fameux soir de la veille. Et cette fois-ci, le regarda vraiment.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une unique larme, signal qui ne trompe pas.

La flamme de désir du démon se raviva brusquement, plus dévorante que jamais.

Et bien malgré lui, il se mit à haleter discrètement.

Seconde larme.

« - Sebastian... »

Ça y était. Le moment était venu. Enfin, il craquait.

L'heure de gloire du démon avait sonné.

L'air de rien, il passa imperceptiblement sa main dans le dos du petit Lord, pour l'encourager à succomber plus vite.

Ciel posa sa deuxième main sur l'épaule du majordome. Et doucement, l'attira vers lui, tandis qu'une troisième larme glissait sur sa joue. Un sanglot sourd secoua sa poitrine.

Un instant, le démon se demanda ce qui avait pu le mettre dans cet état. Mais peu importe.

L'enfant finit par trouver le courage d'accrocher définitivement le regard de Sebastian, les yeux de glace noyés dans les flammes de l'enfer.

Il prit le visage de son ainé entre ses mains.

Se rapprocha.

Se rapprocha encore.

L'espace entre leur deux visages se rétrécit dangereusement. Le démon était en ébullition, et Lucifer sait quelle détermination l'empêchait de se jeter sur son maître.

Et.

Exactement au moment ou leurs bouches allaient s'unir, scellant le destin de Ciel.

Appelé par un instinct profond, L'enfant détourna brusquement la tête.

Vers l'espace céleste.

Une lueur s'en dégageait, redoutable aux yeux du majordome.

Il se leva, et l'admira.

Et sans se retourner, dit:

« - Sebastian, regarde.

Le soleil se lève.»

XxX

Et voilà.

J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Le carnage n'est peut être pas encore fini, car un troisième « volet » pourrait bien voir le jour. Mais qui sait.

**Des avis?**

**PS**: Je ne me suis absolument pas aidée de la saison 2 pour faire dans ma fic l'ambition de Sebastian qui a pour but de transformer Ciel en démon. J'avais déjà cette idée avant la fin de l'animé.

D'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé cette saison absolument géniale, et Alois m'aura fait pleurer jusqu'au bout. J'ai bien aimé la fin contrairement à certains, je trouve qu'elle est digne de Kuroshituji mais j'aimerai une saison 3 car je n'aime pas l'idée que l'histoire s'achève de façon aussi floue. Pourtant, j'ai bien l'impression que c'est la fin.. Mais j'ai eu le cœur fendu pas les trois domestiques qui se retrouvent seuls à la fin de l'épisode 12. Ça par contre, j'ai pas aimé. (Je suis sûre que personne n'a lu ce roman^^')


End file.
